Evil Renewed
by hotarugirl88
Summary: a new girl has entered the scene and she has power over Ambient. what are her true intentions? read and find out. romance will come in later and the rating may change as well. R+R please. pairings R/R V/F I/M T/OC. *chapter 5 up*
1. enter the enigma

Evil renewed.  
  
Hotaru: this is just my first attempt at anything besides humor. Please review and give me any ideas or characters you think would be fun or helpful. This takes place two years after the destruction of the last Deathsaurer. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Crys!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Deathsaurer and the Death Stinger had been destroyed. That was true and the conflicts with Zoids seemed to dissolve into the past. The Guardian force was disbanded and everyone was living much happier lives. Van Flyheight and Fiona Elesee Lunette had settled down and moved back to his home, the wind Colony. Irvine and Moonbay were together on the road and happy as could be. Raven and Reese had disappeared into the shadows and off the face of the Earth. Only a few sightings scattered about Zi marked their existence. It was truly paradise, or so they thought. But we all know there is no such thing as true paradise. As did the Snake in the Garden of Eden lead Eve away, so too would a similar temptation. Aw but evil takes many shapes and appears in many places. Soon Zi would be facing a far more evil and powerful being then ever imagined. It all started with a good deed done to a dying stranger.  
  
She stumbled through the desert and collapsed on the ground. Her vision swam and she saw her life pass before her eyes.  
  
"I can't die like this" she whispered. Her throat burned and cried out for water. She'd been stranded in this desert for weeks all because of a deal gone bad. She looked up into the sky and begged for forgiveness. Just as she was prepared to die a couple came walking towards her. They stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"Poor thing she must be dying of thirst" the girl said.  
  
"I suppose she is, here" the boy agreed holding a full canteen of water out to her. She was about to take it when her pride got the better of her. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"I don't need your pity" she coughed. They looked at each other then down at her again. She gave them a defiant look then fell over to the ground unconscious. They both sat down next to her and poured the cold water over her lips and down her throat.  
  
"Who do you think she is" the girl asked.  
  
"I don't know, probably some lost kid from a nearby village." Her friend replied. Her eyes fluttered open and she jumped to her feet taking a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are" she asked pulling out a knife and holding it above her head ready to swipe.  
  
"My name is Reese" the girl said.  
  
"Raven" the boy muttered. The girl gasped and dropped the blade to the ground.  
  
"You're them?! Oh my god please don't tell anyone I was rude to you or I'll get killed" she begged. Raven and Reese looked at each other confused for a moment.  
  
"You know of us" Reese asked.  
  
"Know of you? The people back at my colony love you guys!" All of a sudden she stopped talking and straightened up in a more serious manner. "What brings you to these parts?"  
  
"Just wandering"  
  
"Well I am glad you wandered here today. I am forever in your debt. Thank you" she bowed low. "My name is Crystal but my friends call me Crys, I'm so glad I could meet you."  
  
"Charmed I'm sure" Reese said.  
  
"We have to be going now" Raven said getting up and turning to walk away. Crys's eyes narrowed to slits and she smirked.  
  
"Now why ever would you be going? I owe you my life the least I can do is- " she stopped again as a loud roar echoed over the hills. She turned just in time to see a large flash of red light land behind her. It was a dinosaur like zoid with red metal and long spikes on its tail. It roared again.  
  
"Isn't that-"  
  
"It couldn't be" raven said firmly "Ambient was destroyed along with Hiltz two years ago!" Crys chuckled.  
  
"You would think that Raven but your wrong, dead wrong." But it wasn't Crys speaking at all. It was ambient, though the voice was a harsher tone it was indeed human coming from the Organoid. Crys smiled as she ran her hand along the smooth metal of Ambient's neck.  
  
"They saved me Hiltz, can't we just let them go for now" Crys asked.  
  
"I must personally thank you for saving this girl. She is very close to me. You're lucky today for I am feeling generous. Get out of my sight or I'll kill you anyway" the Organoid Barked.  
  
"You don't scare me Ambient even if you can talk!" Raven yelled. Ambient chuckled lightly.  
  
"Still the simple minded fool you always were ay Raven. I'm not Ambient, it is I Hiltz" the creature announced.  
  
"How is that possible" Reese asked.  
  
"Its simple really you see-" but he was interrupted as Crys clamped her hands around his mouth.  
  
"My dear Hiltz I dare say you'll spoil the surprise if you explain yourself further" she said. He nodded and she let go.  
  
"She's controlling him as if he were a dog" Raven whispered to Reese.  
  
"Strange" she muttered.  
  
"Come now I don't believe strange is an accurate word for this. More like freaky phenomenon" Crys replied. Ambient/Hiltz growled at her for the 'Freaky' comment. She glared down at him. "Silence!" He lay down on the ground submissively and whimpered like a scorned puppy.  
  
"How can you control Hiltz like that" Raven asked.  
  
"I have a special way with Organoids and by fusing with ambient Hiltz became one. He doesn't even realize its happening the poor fool. It's too late for him now he's mine to control" she laughed coldly and simply disappeared into the night. Ambient/Hiltz followed suit and Raven and Reese were left all alone.  
  
"We have to tell Van" Reese said.  
  
"Yes" Raven muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: well how bad was it? Honestly I just thought of this story as I watched the final four episodes and thought "hey what if Hiltz wasn't dead and that he wasn't the leader behind everything." Yes well flames, reviews character descriptions for OC's would be wonderfully appreciated. 


	2. the call to arms

Evil renewed chapter 2.  
  
Hotaru: yes well I know I might have let out a surprise with the Hiltz thing. But I promise there's more in store for the people. Crys is still on the loose after all. Please don't hurt me for the characters I bring in over time. My OC's are only there to add to the story and to bother the real characters like Van and Thomas. Oh yeah and the real guys might be a little OOC but I'll try to keep them as they should be. Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van was sitting in his living room with Fiona when a dark haired man burst into the room. Fiona screamed and Van jumped to his feet.  
  
"Who are you" Van asked.  
  
"Sir I have urgent orders to retrieve you" the soldier said. (Did ya think I'd bring raven in this early?)  
  
"Who sent you" Van asked.  
  
"Colonel Karl Shubaltz sir" the soldier answered. Van loosened up a little at this.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The Guardian Force is being revived, sir. It's not good" Arrow (the soldier) replied.  
  
"Fiona are you coming" Van asked.  
  
"Yes" she answered getting up and following them out to their Zoids.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"Thomas honey" the woman called. The dark blonde came into the room smiling.  
  
"Yes Tina what is it" he asked  
  
"Phone call from your brother" she replied handing the phone over to him.  
  
"Lieutenant Shubaltz, please report to the Base immediately for briefing" Karl said.  
  
"Yes sir" Thomas answered. He hung up and looked at Tina. "I have to go."  
  
"Alright Thomas be careful" he smiled as he left.  
  
"There's nothing to be worried about."  
  
  
  
* In the desert near the Guardian Force HQ *  
  
"So it's coming together again huh? No matter, this world could use a little livening up. It's soooo boring" Crys said. She was sitting on a rock and ambient/Hiltz was standing next to her.  
  
"We should destroy them before they become to strong" Hiltz (that's what I'll call him from now on) said. Crys smiled with a hint of an evil laugh.  
  
"No I don't think I will. They've worked hard after all, so I'll let them build their precious empire of justice then knock it down." They watched as a blade liger and Dibison came into view.  
  
"Van Flyheight" Hiltz spat. Crys chuckled.  
  
"Such emotion over someone as weak as Van, I'm surprised by your actions. I didn't even know he was still alive. Well its time to set this plan in motion." She got up and walked away with Hiltz following behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: yeah I know, way to much time to write such a little chapter but I was stonewalled. My stupid brain won't work right!!!! Anyways I'll try to keep this story updated quickly. What's Crys up too? Stay tuned to find out 


	3. thinning of the soldiers

Hotaru: *sighs* it's come to my attention that my work sucks. Actually I've known this for a while now. Just consider it a pity party. Sorry, bad day, very, very, very bad day. Anyways welcome back to another chapter of Evil Renewed. I really don't have anything to say other than that. My brain refuses to process thought patterns like it's supposed to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was around midnight when the full Guardian force had been assembled. There was also a group of new recruits. They hadn't even been given uniforms yet. All the recruits were separated into two groups. Girls and Guys (I know this ain't the way it really works but have you ever SEEN a girl Guardian Force officer?) There were only two girls out of at least a hundred people. One was a thin and frail looking Blonde girl with light blue eyes and a big grin on her face. The other was a tall girl with a hardened look on her face and a nonchalant air about her. She had Deep Violet hair and blood red eyes. Of course all the guys were eyeing them, the blonde even waved to them but the other gave them a look that said "try it and die." Karl Shubaltz and Rob Herman stepped up to a mike and looked out at all the people.  
  
"We have a new enemy, they've been destroying many villages and colonies and there's rumor of them going after the President of the Republic and Emperor Rudolph." Karl said.  
  
"The Suddenness of the attack caught us all off guard. We realize that many of you have retired but we implore you to reconsider for the Safety of Zi" Herman added.  
  
"Will all the new recruits please follow me" it was none of than Van Flyheight. The recruits fell in line and followed along down a corridor and into a large Gym. "We don't have long to train you so you'll have to prove yourself quickly. This will be broken up into four tests. Speed, Strength, Aim, and Skills. Then you'll be placed into different units. Any questions?" The blonde girl raised her hand.  
  
"Can you like say that again but like slower?" She asked (hey I'm blonde too!!! I have nothing against them ok!) Van sighed.  
  
"You can just leave now" he said. She left and there was a large groan from the rest of them. The tests began and a few guys were immediately cut from the list. The first task, a mile long race. The recruits lined up at the starting line and the two in the inner corner glared at each other. It was the remaining girl and a guy with black hair in a rat tail and black eyes. He looked over and smirked.  
  
"You don't have a chance. You can't win" he whispered.  
  
"Just watch me." The starting shot was fired and they all took off. Out in front were the girl and the guy who was next to her. She'd taken an early lead but he was right behind her. They were a quarter of the way done when they reached a long sort of tunnel. The guy looked over at her then slammed her into the wall. She fell to the ground temporarily stunned then jumped to her feet. She gave a loud roar and sprang after him. He looked behind him but didn't see anymore.  
  
"Ha I knew she couldn't take it." He said to himself. He could just make out the end of the tunnel and slowed his pace a little. The light had just met his face when a blur jumped down in front of him and took off down the path. "NO WAY IT CAN'T BE!!" But it was. The girl had apparently run back and jumped to the roof of the tunnel and ran along that. She was way ahead now and as he sped up he saw her slow down. She was trotting now, as if urging him to catch up to her. She even stopped once to give him a little lead. Then she ran and leveled off with him.  
  
"You're faster than I thought" he said. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, you too. I'm surprised you pulled a stunt like that" she replied.  
  
"Sorry but-"  
  
"Don't apologize, I was gonna do the same to you. You just got there first." She smiled and shoved him playfully. "I'll get ya back for that one, don't think I'll forget!" They chatted and stuff until the finish line was in sight.  
  
"time to peel out" he muttered as he ran full out. She was right beside. She winked and pulled ahead again. As she crossed the finish line she slowed down and smirked.  
  
"I win" she said simply. Van and Thomas were blown away along with everyone else.  
  
"What's your name?" Van asked. She bristled as he got closer.  
  
"Christina Taylor" she answered edging away from him.  
  
"Hey didn't you already serve the guardian force" he asked.  
  
"Yes for a while until I was dismissed. Bad conduct, I got busted beating up this guy who tried to hit on me. Rather than take my side they dismissed me like the sexist Assh-" she stopped as she realized what she was doing. She shut her mouth and sat down off to the side. The guy sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm Rio, nice to meet you Christina" he said smiling. She nodded and looked out over the grassy field. The area where they were training was like some kind of school field and track but twisted around. It didn't make much sense but she just shrugged it off and glanced over at Rio. She couldn't help but look into his dark black eyes.  
  
"Christina" her head snapped up and she saw a tall platinum blonde running towards her. She leapt up and hi-fived him.  
  
"Wind buddy how ya been doing? I haven't seen you in years!" He pulled her into a small hug then she smiled and laughed.  
  
"Oh you know the usual" he said. He looked around then led her away so that no one could hear them. "Alright what's the scam?"  
  
"What do you mean" she asked. He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I know you're the new evil that we're supposed to fight, I know you! The destruction fits your own pattern." He snapped. She pulled away and glared at him.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about! I'm on the level for once" she replied.  
  
"Liar" he hissed grabbing her wrist. She winced as he tightened his grip.  
  
"Wind you gotta stop being such a jerk!" She scratched her finger nails across his face and ran. He chased after her but she was way ahead of him and jumped up a ladder on the training course. They ran through the whole thing. All the while Van and Thomas were watching her. She finally came to her senses and pulled out her automatic hand gun. She stopped, turned, and aimed right for his chest.  
  
"Don't shoot me" he said  
  
"I won't shoot you; you're not worth the bullet!" She spat. He sighed and she fired. The bullet grazed his ear and he fell to the ground. "Hmm...guess I lied. I should've moved over another half centimeter, I could've done a lot more damage without actually causing serious harm to him." She looked down at him and smirked. She'd predicted the movements and figured out the best time to shoot in an instant. Van and Thomas ran over.  
  
"You pass" Thomas said.  
  
"Obviously" she muttered. "I'm not completely useless ya know. Contrary to popular belief. Hey you aren't gonna tell anybody about that are you?" She pointed to Wind.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Sir, it wasn't her fault" Rio said running up.  
  
"Fine, but be careful next time." Van said.  
  
"Yes sir" she replied saluting.  
  
*~*~* later that day *~*~*  
  
Christina watched as a group of Zoids left the base. She was sitting on the roof, waiting for something. A pair of shining emerald eyes appeared in the shadows behind her then disappeared.  
  
"So they know it was the Great Crys Hunter that did this...they'll never catch her, she's too good. Still, she's only human, perhaps she can be caught" Christina muttered. "And I'll be the one to do it! She's goin down this time, I swear to it." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: Dun, DUN, DUN!!!!!!!!! Yeps that's it, all of chapter three. God night everybody! REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. unclear path

Hotaru: hello everybody, I'm happy to announce...I'M NOT INSANE!!!! Alright so I'm lying but is insanity really that bad? It helps me get in touch with my characters, at least the insane ones, a lot better. Anyways, the powers at be are after me so I'm just gonna go ahead and get to the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was around noon and Crys was sitting in a bar, feeling especially angry at the world. The bar was practically empty except for three guys in the corner, Crys, and the bartender. She sighed and the bartender chuckled.  
  
"I know that sound well enough, what're you depressed about" he asked.  
  
"I'm not depressed and I'll thank you to keep your nose outta my business" Crys snapped. He looked down at her and shrugged.  
  
"Sure, far be it for me to help. I was just trying to cheer ya up is all."  
  
"Yeah well it didn't work, so give it up" she got up. "Stick it on my tab, the name's Christina Taylor" she walked outside and towards a black blade liger. The blade liger growled as she ran her hand along the metal.  
  
"Easy, we're almost through here. Then we can get rid of Hiltz and the world we know" she got in and laughed "I suppose we should be going, before he gets worried." The blade liger took off into the desert.  
  
*~*~* at the guardian force base *~*~*  
  
Christina watched impatiently as the maintenance people looked over her command wolf.  
  
"Come on guys! It's perfectly fine, not a scratch on the whole thing, so lets go already" she whined. Van walked up behind her.  
  
"There just checking to keep you safe"  
  
"Yeah well tell em to get the lead out I wanna go!" She replied with a growl. She sighed and realized whining wouldn't help. Then she theorized that it wouldn't hurt either. She was about to make a snide remark when a deafening alarm went off. Christina rose to her feet instantly and was thrown into 'commando mode' (that's what I call it anyway.) Before anyone could stop her she was gone, along with her command wolf.  
  
"No way in hell am I gonna let those idiots at the guardian force screw up my life's mission" she muttered to no one. Van's face appeared on her screen and she looked at him for half a second. "What do ya want Flyheight, I'm a little busy"  
  
"Get back here! You're going the wrong way" he said.  
  
"Yeah right! Look I know the enemy well enough; she always goes the opposite direction of her attacks. It's the way she works" Christina growled. Van looked dubious. "Trust me!"  
  
"Fine" he said. "But we're going with you"  
  
"Huh? Hold up a sec, I don't-I didn't" she sighed. "Hurry up then." She was soon in the company of a Blade Liger, a Lightning Saix, and a Dibison. After about half an hour they started doubting her.  
  
"Are you sure she's out here? I'm not seeing anything on my radar" Thomas asked. Christina growled again.  
  
"Well you wouldn't, would you?! She's has a stealth Blade Liger. Completely undetectable on radar, it practically disappears in front of your eyes." She said.  
  
"A stealth blade liger" Van asked.  
  
"The destructive power of a blade liger and the stealth technology of a storm sworder (the stealth ones.) Its pitch black except for the gleaming white fangs...and the flame red eyes" she muttered. Now the guys were getting suspicious.  
  
"How do you know so much about it" Irvine asked. Her command wolf stopped and she opened the cockpit. The others stopped as well. She scanned the area then smirked.  
  
"She's here" out of nowhere a black Blade Liger appeared with the remnants of a Shield Liger in its mouth. It dropped the Liger and seemed to smirk at the command wolf.  
  
"Well look who it is, Lieutenant Taylor! I never thought I'd meet you here." The pilot said with a laugh.  
  
"Van, are you seeing what I'm seeing" Irvine asked.  
  
"Yeah, that thing is a lot bigger than a normal Blade Liger" van answered.  
  
"Of course it is, it's been enhanced by an Organoid! Geez the people they hire these days" Christina snapped.  
  
"Yeah really" the pilot agreed.  
  
"Why, Crys, why are you doing this" Christina asked in a pleading voice.  
  
"I find destroying peace much more fun than ensuring it. You have your place in this world and so do I" she replied.  
  
"You're insane" Thomas said.  
  
"Damn straight, I prefer it that way!" Crys snapped.  
  
"No point in delaying this fight." Irvine said sprinting towards the liger. Before he could even get half way there he fell to the ground with Christina's Command wolf at its throat.  
  
"Irvine" Van yelled "Christina what are you doing?!" She shrugged and finished ripping the throat out of the Saix. The Command Wolf retreated then padded off leaving Crys with a stunned look on her face.  
  
"Heh, you might want ta check that pile of scrap in at the nearest junk yard" she said following after Christina.  
  
"That traitor" Irvine raged.  
  
"Are you alright" Van asked.  
  
"My Saix is trashed" he muttered. "I can't believe we trusted her!"  
  
*~*~* with Christina *~*~*  
  
She stopped and looked at the blade liger.  
  
"Alright, lets go" she growled.  
  
"Come now Christina, can't we talk first" Crys asked.  
  
"You're the destructive one, I'm surprised you haven't attacked yet" she replied.  
  
"Now I may be destructive but I still have some sense of honor"  
  
"Oh yeah, killing innocent people is really honorable" Christina spat.  
  
"Now that's not very fair! You've killed innocent people before! How can you drive such a distinction between you and me if we share the same faults?!" Crys yelled.  
  
"There's a hell of a lot of things that are different about us" Christina growled. "Don't you ever suggest anything else again!"  
  
"What's the matter? Is there a little shame behind it, perhaps you're abysmal treatment of me is proof of what my father used to say" Crys said "Friends can stay close but family will always split under pressure!"  
  
"You're always bringing that up! Knock it off; I denounced any ties to you years ago!!" Christina screamed. Crys laughed then her liger faded and disappeared. "Crys! Get back here you coward! CRYS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: hmm, something is off here...Christina and Crys...I for sure thought they were the same person but I guess not. *shakes head and sighs* that's sad when the writer don't know what's going on. Well I gotta go, I'll be back! BUH BYE AND REVIEW!! 


	5. Act of Mercy

Hotaru: hello everyone. I know it's been forever since I worked on this story but I haven't been able to think of anything. My brain's very full right now. What with school, other fics, helping friends with other fics *shakes her head* too much work. I'm only one person after all! Anyways enough of my complaining, if you're here your either lost or you actually want to read this story. If the second one is true then thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: look if I owned this stuff then there wouldn't be even five episodes, so don't sue me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christina was beyond mad. How could she have let Crys slip away like that?!  
  
"Damn her straight to hell" She muttered as she fired. She was in the shooting range getting rid of some of her rage. Raven was in the space next to her just shaking his head.  
  
"Look, you keep missing for a reason. Maybe you just can't shoot" he said finally. Christina turned and looked at him.  
  
"Then show me you can do better" she said.  
  
"Fine" Raven put a new target paper on the clip and sent it back. He fired five times then brought it back. "See" he handed Christina the paper with five holes through the very center. Christina nodded then sent a new target out there. Raven gave her an amused sort of look. By now the two other soldiers in there were standing there watching them. She turned and faced Raven while putting the gun behind her. She fired nine shots.  
  
"And that's talent" she said smiling.  
  
"Yeah right, as if you even hit anything" one of the two GF members said. She smirked and brought the paper up and handed it to Raven.  
  
"Have a nice day" she said walking away. Raven held up the paper and his smirk faded. She hadn't missed once and instead of firing in one area she'd formed a smiley face with two eyes and a nose on it.  
  
"Damn" they all muttered as they each made mental notes to not really make her mad.  
  
*~*~* with Crys *~*~*  
  
Crys was sitting in a tree at an oasis with Ambient asleep on the ground and her liger off to the side. She looked at the far off Military Base.  
  
"Mmm, destroy it or not?" she sighed "no matter to me. Killing innocents just isn't a thrill anymore. Now that sister of mine...that's different. I still owe her for a few years back." She subconsciously traced the scar that ran from under her eye to her cheek.  
  
"Curse her! She did this to me and I'll pay her back in spades." Crys stood up and jumped to the ground. "I'll be back later Hiltz" He looked up and nodded.  
  
"Be back before dark" he said  
  
"Yes mother" she snapped sarcastically. She hopped into her liger and trotted out to the military base. As she came closer a group of Rev Raptors appeared with a single Blade liger in front. "Flyheight?" This surprised her.  
  
"I've come to stop you" Van said.  
  
"HA! Oh that's a laugh! As if you really can! You Guardian Force soldiers are idiots. But I'll take ya on, if ya still want to" she replied. Van nodded. "Get rid of the innocents, I'd hate for them to see what I'm gonna do to you." The Rev Raptors moved off and Crys smiled.  
  
"Zeke" Van Yelled. The Organoid changed to a bright light and flew into the zoid. Crys yawned and flipped a switch in her cockpit.  
  
"Heh, let's see ya fight blind." A dark cloud of smoke engulfed them. She entered a code into the computer and two missiles flew towards the other liger. Van jumped to the side and ran at her. But as soon as he got close enough to strike there was an explosion and the Liger fell. "Delayed missiles. Better run." She threw it into gear and ran out of the smoke cloud with Van tailing her. She turned and slashed the right front leg of the liger with her blade.  
  
"God! Man those missiles weren't bad enough now this! Zeke can ya go any faster?" Van asked. Zeke growled a yes and Van nodded. The blade liger was now running even with the other one. Crys smirked. She sped up and put about thirty feet between them.  
  
"Alright Van, let's see what you can do." She ran behind a hill and became invisible. When Van came around it she pounced. She had the liger on its back and ripped the throat out of it viciously. She became visible again and chuckled. "Sucker! Learn to be prepared! Or didn't Christina warn you about this liger's capabilities?" She looked down at the liger like she was going to destroy it permanently then looked up.  
  
"Damn Revies" she muttered. She turned to face them. Unexpectedly, she opened the cockpit and jumped to the ground. She ran, opened the cockpit of Van's fallen liger, and pulled him out. He was pretty messed up. Blood was running down his forehead and he was unconscious. "Easy Van, damn you're heavier than I thought. Look he's hurt pretty bad, I'm gonna give him a lift to the base. You can follow me if you want." She lifted Van to the cockpit and ran to the base. The second she got him out two doctors rushed him away and she had about fifty soldiers around her. She raised her hand and smiled nervously.  
  
"Look I didn't kill him so why are you getting all up tight about it" she asked.  
  
"Crys!" she turned and saw Christina standing amongst the soldiers. Two things happened at once. Crys lunged at Christina and about fifteen guys restrained her.  
  
"I'll kill you I swear it!" Crys growled as they led her away to a cell.  
  
"That scar says different" Christina yelled to her with a laugh.  
  
"Christina that's enough" Karl snapped. She looked at him seriously then gave him a one fingered salute.  
  
"Yes sir" she said walking off to the blade liger. It was such a waste, that zoid was so powerful, and Crys could pilot it so well, if only...  
  
"Christina" she turned and saw Raven walking up.  
  
"What do you want Raven" she asked turning her attention back to the zoid.  
  
"What you did to Shubaltz-"  
  
"Don't give me a morals talk, I'm not in the mood" she snapped.  
  
"That's not it!"  
  
"Look Rave I don't have time for this stuff, I have to stop Crys" he had about three seconds to think she was crazy before there was an explosion. There was a wall of flames where the cement had been. Out of the flames came a rather amused Crys. She walked calmly towards her liger then noticed Raven.  
  
"Here to stop me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes" he answered.  
  
"Never thought you would be a tool of Van Flyheight, you're pathetic" she said  
  
"Enough Crys!" Christina said.  
  
"Well wimp, why aren't you running? Don't you remember what I did to you last time" Crys replied. Christina shuddered at the thought but stood tall.  
  
"you won't scare me Crys. I don't fear you anymore." She said. Crys smirked.  
  
"That's a crying shame. You should be." She hissed running at her. Christina fell back and tripped Crys. Crys stumbled but steadied herself and put her foot on Christina's chest, slowly crushing her lungs. Christina struggled for breath and Raven pulled out a gun and pointed it at Crys.  
  
"Heh, I'm so scared now. I doubt you could even shoot a gun much less-" she stopped as a bullet grazed her cheek.  
  
"Next time I won't miss" he warned. Crys stared at him for a second then smirked, wiping the blood on her finger then licking it off.  
  
"You won't have a time, trust me" at that moment Ambient arrived and melded into the blade liger. It turned red and grew long spikes. It roared and ran to Crys, who jumped in, then ran off.  
  
"damn it, she always gets away" Raven Muttered helping Christina up.  
  
"She didn't want to leave. She would've stayed, but Ambient..." Christina said  
  
"Makes you wonder who's in charge" he said.  
  
"It's all too obvious if you know Crys. She is, she always is."  
  
*~*~* With Crys *~*~*  
  
"How could you let Flyheight live" Hiltz hissed  
  
"I have no need to kill Van. I'm not you after all" she replied calmly.  
  
"Van's the Enemy!" he said  
  
"Van's your enemy, not mine. You have no business trying to boss me around. So go sit down!" she yelled the last few words. He cringed a little and went off sulking. "I wonder if..." she shook her head and climbed up the tree. She looked off at the sunset and yawned.  
  
"The day sets in such beautiful colors, and yet it will all be replaced with black. Almost a shame" she whispered as she lay down and closed her eyes. She fell into a quiet slumber until her liger's roars woke her up. She was so startled that she slipped out of the tree and landed on the ground. "OW! What the hell?!" She looked up and saw her Liger standing there roaring its head off.  
  
"Shut up damn it! Do you want the whole god damn Guardian Force to find us" she yelled. it sat down and stayed quiet. "Now what is the problem?" It roared and she nodded.  
  
"Thanks for the warning." She said. She turned and looked at the desert where foot prints were clear in the sand. "So Hiltz is gone. Alright I'll find him in the morning. Right now I'm going back to sleep. So chill out" she stretched and laid down up on the tree branch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: alright so it wasn't that great a chapter but I mean come on! I'm just a 14 year old girl who has at least 5 other stories to work on! Wonder what Hiltz is up too. Anyways REVIEW if ya like it, or if ya don't, it's all the same to me really. 


End file.
